


Technicolor Only

by siruru



Series: Technicolor. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Diary/Journal, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: Now, he was never giving that pen back, he didn't need to.[Library/Teacher AU! Reader/Bucky Barnes]





	1. journals.

**Author's Note:**

> In which you are searching for Bucky in all your old journals.

If you ask James when was the moment he first saw her, when he knew it was love. He could give the audience a long answer with some heavy details, he was a kind of lovesick puppy that way. For her, it’s a little harder, she can tell someone the moment that Mr. Barnes crashed into her life – that damn development meeting– and while it was a little harder to figure out when she fell in love, she could give out a relative timeline. However, James had been in love with the school’s librarian for 3 years, there were moments that only he remembered during his one-sided attraction. It was a lot harder for her, mainly due to how she shut her out from the world, only coming out when Mr. Philips needed something. She didn’t know how Mr. Barnes was back then and even when James said it didn’t bother him – it surely bothered her. **  
**

_How could she not have seen him?_

* * *

Thus, one slow Sunday morning, you start rummaging through all your old notebooks and journals trying to see if you could find one hint of Bucky in them. However, like any nostalgia project, you get caught up in laughter and memories of the times you shared with Pietro and Wanda, while missing the terribly grumping man that used to be your mentor. You lose hours and hours, until you hear a familiar voice from the entrance of your room.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” you look up to see blue eyes full of amusement at the sight of you on the floor with all your books surrounding you. You suddenly remember it was Sunday evening – date night, as you groan and he laughs.

“I got caught up reading,” you murmur softly, as he takes the empty spot while looking at the brown pages underneath your fingers, seeing the all too familiar highlight and pencil markings everywhere. Blue eyes look at you with curiosity, as you flush and turn away.

“What are you doing exactly?” he presses a bit more, as your head falls onto his shoulder.

“I was looking for you in all these pages,” you explains as he laughs at your next comment, “Past me was really blind.”

Bucky grasps your chin with his hand, as he turns to look at you with a grin and comments softly, “I’m here right now. I think that’s all we need at the moment, starlight. Not going around chasing the past, don’t ya think?”

“Now, you’re making me feel silly, Buck,” you tease as you grasp onto his hand and hum softly. The silence falls on the two of you, as he runs small circles over your cheek and you can’t help but smile even more. All that the both of you needed was right here and now, and that more than made up for all the waiting he had done in the long run.

“I guess you’re right this time around,” you concede, as he pulls you to get up.

“Always am. Now, how about pizza and fighting with Matcha over the couch?” he laughs at his own question as you follow his stead, hands grasped tightly as he pulls you into the living room – completely unaware that you were so close to finding what you were looking for a few pages deeper in the journal that you had been holding  before James came it.  

_September 10th (2 ½ years ago),_

_Ran into the new teacher, the one I made xxxx. –Prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever see. Too embarrassed to talk to him again._


	2. cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you used Bucky as a pillow and only Wanda knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this takes place after Chp. 9

Wanda comes back to shared apartment in the wee hours of the morning due to the deep worry she is feeling over your current condition. You knew that she missed Viz a lot and constantly told her that you were going to be alright on your own –it was something that you were used to– but, she just couldn’t stop thinking about it all weekend and eventually she had decided (after Viz calmed her down) that she should come and see how you were doing before heading to work. The thing that she wasn’t expecting being met with an angry attention-starved Matcha, a home cooked meal on the stove, and bleary blue eyes looking her at from the living room. **  
**

“Who the hell are you?” she almost screams, as said man makes a “shushing” motion at her, that almost has her livid in the worry she has for your safety – that is until your sleepy voice stops her a few steps from the couch.

_James, come back…cold._

Her brown eyes meet his as she sees a deep blush slowly start to cover his face and she can’t help but gawk when realizing that you only know one “James”.

“Mr. Barnes?” Wanda asks in shock, as said man nods though a hand seems to be pulling him back to the couch. The brunette smiles and shakes her head, unsure of how she is going to go about all this when you are well enough to talk, but she knows that it will be hilarious. James is about to open his mouth when she stops her.

“She gets clingy when she’s sick,” Wanda explains, as he lets out a quiet laugh, “I left some medicine in the kitchen. Just gonna get my work stuff and leave. Please take care of her.”

“Will do,” he murmurs before being pulled back to the couch. Wanda laughs as she goes to her room with Matcha following closely behind, meowing for attention.

Back in the living room, a very sleepy librarian cuddles closer to the warmth back at your side as you circle your arms around his waist, while humming in appreciation. James lets out a soft sigh, as he places his left arm around your body and a kiss on your forehead before following you back to the land of sleep.   


	3. little notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky is a silent motivator. (Library/Teacher AU! Reader/Bucky Barnes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this takes place between Chp. 9-10.

James knows that he shouldn’t be looking into your journal. He had already worked so hard to gain your trust over these past few months and you were a very guarded person to begin with, but with you nowhere to be seen and the moleskin journal just sitting there on your desk with a familiar pencil bag -- well, curiosity got the better of James as he sat down and opens the book to where the little string bookmark was placed. He couldn’t help but smile at the multicolor pen usage and highlighting, as he quickly learns you had colors for several different things.   **  
**

_Matcha -- vet visit + new food diet (might get angry)??_

_Saturday @ 1 - > Lunch with Viz; nervous about something._

_Reminder: Pietro + Wanda B-day shopping._

He smiles as he goes through this week’s notes, though he can’t help but frown as as the colors get a little duller, as you take notes for class and the details you have to help with in regards to the Poetry Competition for Ms. Hill and Mr. Coulson’s Civil War reenactment. There are notes on how you couldn’t sleep very well and on potential sleep medications to take. James feels a little ashamed of himself that he hadn’t noticed, though he had his own class and the VR tech to deal with, but now that he thought about it you showing some fatigue more often, and those bags underneath your eyes and sudden irritability  proved his point.  Then, he sees it.

_James did…. The VR tech..._

His actions or reminders are a bright sea-foam green compared to the silver and gold of school details. He traces his name in your barely legible handwriting, as bright smile replaces his frown Damn, even when you weren’t here, you still found ways to make him smile. When he turns the page, he sees a blank “Notes” section. He looks at your pens and then back at the page, Bucky suddenly gets an idea. 

* * *

 

Even though you are welcomed by the silence of the library after 5th period rolls around, you can’t help but feel like something is off, like someone had come in and bothered your tiny space. Heading to your familiar desk, you see pens strew around and your journal haphazardly shut.  A little bubble of fear drags your heart down, but you know that there were only a few, trusted people that have access to the library when you were away. They wouldn’t be that cruel, right?

So, with shaky knees you sit down and take a deep breath before opening the book on the last page you had left it, though the bookmark is placed somewhere at the beginning. It’s then when you see it -- the notes section filled up with little comets, stars, and swirls in different kinds of colors. You even laugh at the little Matcha riding a comet in the right hand corner. You blink in confusion at the tucked-in left corner of the page before pulling on it.

**_KEEP FIGHTING, DOLL!_ **

Glowing brightly in your favorite sea-foam green pen and little dots that remind you of Andromeda. You smile and laugh before pulling the book closer to your chest, silently thanking James.


	4. coffee cups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky loves you more than coffee.

Early on in your relationship with James, you learned that he was very specific about his coffee. It was always black with two sugars and one cup of half-and-half, and it couldn’t be from anywhere else besides the little cafe near the school, a cup which he always came in with in the morning. He was flexible when it came to small coffee shops that you visited for fun, he even learned to tolerate Elle’s coffee but any big brand coffee shops was out of his list. They tasted like dirt to him. 

“James, why are so peculiar about your coffee?” you finally decide to ask one lazy Saturday morning, as you sit on one of his high countertop chairs, drinking your own latte --you were more flexible when it came to drinks than he was-- after getting breakfast from Elle’s, which was closer to his apartment than yours. 

“I worked as a barista back in college, doll,” James explains as he stands next to you, thinking about those days, as the amusement in his blue eyes  makes you smile a little wider, “I just got picky seeing how it all works.”

“Let me guess, you researched everything you needed to know,” you laugh, knowing some of his quirks by now. 

“Right as rain, sweetheart,” he grins before tugging to closer and peppering your face with kisses. Laughter trickling into the apartment, as you settle in for a lazy day.    

* * *

However after that talk, you can’t stop thinking about coffee and how important it is to James, who usually drank three to four cups a day depending how much he needed to push through the day. It was the complete opposite of you, who could function without much coffee and you generally moved through different teas and lattes depending on how you were feeling that day. With so much coffee on the mind, you end up looking some books on the subject on the kindle that bought Wanda had bought you for your most recent birthday, since you didn’t want Bucky to know. 

You even ended up talking to Stan, the owner of the cafe you two frequented, about the subject. It made him smile how dedicated you were, as he talked about it and you took notes on the subject in a different journal. 

“Mighty sweet of you to be doing all this for ya boyfriend,” he comments, after showing you the different types of coffee he has and the differences in how they were made in both the burner and the machine. 

“I’m just interested is all,” you manage to say without your voice cracking, though old man laughs fondly at the blush covering your face.

“Well, he’s sure is lucky to have you,” he says, as you smile, sweetly and lovestruck, back.

“Stan, I think I’m the lucky one.”

* * *

 

It doesn’t take James long to figure you are up to something, you’re just as bad a liar as Steve, though he waits knowing that you like to figure out things on your own --just like him-- before asking what is going on. His answer comes on another lazy weekend when you come back from the kitchen, the movie you were watching paused, with a cup and some packets of sugar. He gets up a little, as you sit down and place the cup of the table.

“What’s all this, doll?” he asks, momentarily confused.

“Something I have been practicing,” you state vaguely, not wanting him to know how much you had exactly splurge on the coffee and the machine hidden in the kitchen, “Try it.”

James looks at you skeptically for a moment before going through his coffee ritual and taking a sip of the dark liquid. His eyes widen when he realizes what exactly it is.

“Blue Mountain?” he asks, as you nod. Another flicker of questions in his blue eyes, “You made this?”  

“Just for you, starboy,” you smile at the shock look on his face, wishing you could take a picture, “What do you think?” 

“I love you more than coffee,” he states seriously, answering the question in his own way, as you let out a mock gasp followed by a loud laugh. Bucky shakes his head before tackling you down to the couch and letting you enjoyed his coffee-flavored kisses instead. 


	5. they ship it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Library Club is up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that this takes place before Chp. 7.

“Jeez, he’s already here,” Ned exclaims, as the small patch of students known as the Library Club are huddled together in the door farthest from the librarian’s desk, watching as a familiar physics teacher is leaning on the desk and looking at the oblivious librarian with lovestruck eyes. It was something that they had gotten used to since joining, but it didn’t make it any less amusing. The pining and the oblivious -- quite the pair. 

“Bet he let out his class again early,” Michelle remarks, as she glances inside behind Ned to see her favorite school staff member shake her head and laugh at something Mr. Barnes said. It was sickening but cute, though she would never admit it.

“Isn’t that like the 2 week in a roll?”  Cindy asks, while smiling at the pair.

“More like 3rd,” Sally remarks, since she knows the best as she is in Mr. Barnes’ class before lunch and has noticed the change. While he was still stern, there was a calmer aura around him and it wasn’t hard to miss the goofy grin he wore as the clock struck closer to lunch time. 

“I’ve never seen Mr. Barnes so googly-eyed about anything that isn’t science-related before,” Peter quips in since he is the last to arrive, but he asks the question everyone wants the answer to as they all stare at Michelle, “Do you think she knows?”

“Knowing Lib the way I do...probably not,” she remarks with a shrug, as everyone lets out a deflated sigh of defeat, before staring at the two adults. She has her complete attention on him, as Mr. Barnes with strange hand motions seems to be explaining something to her.  

“They make a cute couple, though,” Sally adds in, finally saying what everyone's thinking, “It be a shame if they didn’t try it.” 

“How we would do that?” Ned asks, though everyone is surprised by who answers.  

“The Halloween Dance is in a couple of weeks,” Peter remarks while smiling, as they all slowly nod in agreement, “We’re already planning a haunted house. Maybe, when can get her to help us? Even get her a costume. My Aunt May could help.” 

“So you guys are telling me, we should follow those 80’s rom-coms and see if we can get these two together?” Michelle quips, as they all suddenly turn to stare at her, knowing how protective she can be about her “Lib”. 

The library club look at each other before nodding and staring back at Michelle, whose deadpan face couldn’t hide the small smirk they all now knew she got when she had a devious plan in mind. 

“Well, what the hell are we waiting for!” she cheers as quietly as possible, as the rest of them agree. They all head out of the hallway silently, going to a nearby lunch table to to figure the semantics of everything that they need, as a certain physics teacher and librarian laugh the rest of the lunch period away -- completely unaware of what was waiting for them.   


	6. pens and paper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky knows the best tings to make you happy. Nina is Rebecca's daughter, and she is toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this takes place around 2 years after Chp. 12.

Rebecca and James had this deal as children when their mother ran the stationery shop, in which they would get some of the newest stuff first so they could show it off at school. Even now as a adults, Bucky still took things and knick knacks that caught his attention whenever he visited his younger sister, though this visit is a little different since he is looking for things with someone else in mind. Rebecca is quick to notice as the brown-haired woman, sitting with her bouncing baby girl, quirks an eyebrow in question.

“Flowers and seashells, huh? I’m guessing this aren’t for you,” Becca asks, as Nina giggles. She knew her brother was more into darker hues and stars, but you -- you loved anything bright and poppy, though you had taken a liking to sea colors recently, and she could only imagine why.

“I can tell she’s been stressed lately,” Bucky explains as he adds some starfish shaped post it notes and light green lighters to his growing pile, “I haven’t seen her since I came back and there’s just been a lot on her plate, ya know?”

Rebecca knew since she hadn’t since you either, even before James’ most recent birthday party, which was worrisome since she knew you were always looking at new stuff to write with and more recently just to spend time with Nina. However, with your extra activities at schools, the more advanced research classes, and now studying for your Masters, Rebecca hopes that you weren’t burning yourself out.

“I’m sure she’ll happy with  whatever ya give her, Bucky.”

Nina gurgles in agreement, as James smiles.

* * *

 You are racking you head over the material to your latest class on Friday night without much pull through. After talking to Mrs. Potts-Stark some time back, you had decided to take night and online classes in order to work on your Masters in Library and Data Information (with the school paying for most of it), and while most things were easy those that involved computers and data were still a bit hard for you. It made you study twice as hard, and that meant sacrificing time with Bucky, who you hadn’t seen since he had come back from his conferences, outside of school. You had been missing him more often than usual recently, and you weren’t sure what that meant.

“DELIVERY!” a knock and a muffled yell at your door makes you jump, as you don’t remember ordering dinner -- hell, you haven’t even eaten dinner yet. You get up from the couch with Matcha looking at you from her windowsill with light interest before looking at the door. You get up as the knocking starts up again, running to the door and opening only to see a grinning James with a large colored box and a bag of takeout.

“Bucky, what are you doing here?” you question as he kisses your cheek, before making his way to the open kitchen area. Matcha dropping down and strutting to curl around his legs, the cat was in love with him by now as well.

“Hey Match,” he acknowledges said meowing animal before turning to you with a bright smile, “I brought some things to make my best gal feel better.”

“And what would that be?” you shake your head as you drape an arm around his lower back and lean into his shoulder.

“Myself, some good Chinese good, and a surprise,” he states before kissing your forehead as he starts taking out the containers. You sigh out in a mix of content and fatigue, before sitting down and digging in. James tells you about his conferences and meeting with Dr. Banner again, while you tell him about the library club and your various other things. At the same time, James makes sure you don’t peek into the box until after you are done eating.

“So, what’s in the box?” you finally question, while cleaning up the last bit of leftovers as he pats the colorful object with a huge smile in his face.

“Open and find out!” he declares as you jump into opening the box, as Matcha swats some of the wrapping away. Your eyes widen as the sight of pens, highlighters, and various other writing accessories. You pull various stuff out noticing the different motifs of flowers, stars, and the sea creatures from B’s Stationery and places you have never been to before. You can’t help but let out an excited squeal, as James smiles at the sight.    

“I know you haven’t been to the store recently,” he explains, as you looks the little green notebook with notes already inside, “So, I got some stuff from Becca. But, I also asked Sam to send some stuff from this store in Cali, Lizzie sent some stuff from Boston, and Pegs bought some star stuff from her trip.”

“Bucky, seriously?” you say in awe and a blush dusting your cheeks at just how far he went for you. He gives you a soft smile with all the love and adoration shining in his blue eyes.

“Only the best for my starlight,” James shrugs as if it’s the easiest thing in the world, to be this in love with you. You feel the stress leave you at the sight of that smile before you launch yourself at him, kissing him long and hard with all the longing you didn’t know you had been feeling since he left.

“I love you, James Barnes.”  

“I know, and happy anniversary, doll.”


	7. meet the parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this takes place around a year after chp. 12.

It was a breezy September afternoon, as the two of you prepare for your biggest challenge yet -- meeting James’ parents. While Rebecca knew you well and Lizzie automatically fell in love when you met back in July, Winifred and George Barnes had only heard about you and had grown highly curious of the person their children (Millie the exception since she was studying abroad) spoke so fondly of. So, they had decided to meet with you once they came back into the city to spend some time with Nina. Thus, leading to James and you standing in front of the classy brunch place near the Barnes’ old neighborhood, as you take a deep breath and grasp his hand a bit tighter than before. He looks at you and gives you a huge, confident smile as the two of you head in.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” you ask softly as James waves to a couple in the far back. You glance up to see a smiling man and woman and you stop for a moment.

“Sweetheart, everyone that’s meet ya so far loves you. Why wouldn’t they?” he speaks low, rubbing your hand as he murmurs for you to take deep and steady breathes. Bucky knew you were afraid of meeting his parents, but there were also another underlying fear -- being accepted into a family.

_“I hope when she starts meeting your sisters and parents, they go easy on her,” Pietro had warned him when hanging out at the Lone Star during a busier weekend a few months ago when James raised the question between the two of them, and even now your best friend was always looking out for you, “Her concept of family is a bit different from yours. A nuclear family might freak her out.”_

_“Why would it?” James asks, as he chugs his beer._

_“It was always her and her ma, I don’t think she ever met her dad. Then with us it was our dad and stepmom before they divorced,” the grad student explains, “She’s might be scared how different that makes her from you, who’s got your whole family.”_

“Okay, okay,” you repeat before taking unsteady step towards the table. James lets out the chair, as you smile and shakes hands with Winifred and George. Brown hair and blue eyes like all their children, though George’s hair was peppered with grey hair here than there. Though, you could tell James took a bit more after his mother. James proceeds to sit down, as you clamp up and look directly at Mrs. Barnes.

“Thank you _soooo_ much for creating B’s Stationery,” you exclaim as her eyes widen before a bright grin lights up her face, “It was so hard for me find a good place for quality pens when I moved to New York and I stumbled upon and haven’t left since. Plus, Becca’s so sweet.”

“Oh, what is your favorite part of the store?” the older woman leans in as you start talking about how you stumble upon the store, what were your favorite types of writing instruments, and eventually leading into Winifred talking about the story of how she started it in the first place. George can’t help but let out a hearty laugh, as James looks at you, love-struck all over again.

“Looks like she’s won over her hardest opponent,” the older Barnes man states, remembering how worried his wife was over meeting the woman that James had pinned over for years, especially after everything that happened with Dot, who while they weren’t very close, Winnie had treated like her own child as best she could. George called over the waiter, as Bucky shakes his head, thinking about how you didn’t really have nothing to be scare of at all.


	8. love the most?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your friends realize that this might be the real deal.

It is an early morning when Pietro decides to visit you and Wanda. Matcha is purring next to him, as he rubs her neck. Blue eyes look your way, as a smirk makes its way onto his face.

“So question, what can’t you live without more: Bucky or stationery?”   

You pause. Wanda pauses. Matcha meows.

“I mean, we know you love for him beats the library now,” Pietro explains, as you had missed several outings to the library recently in order to go on dates with Bucky, though he had also taken you to the bookstore he enjoyed going to recently, so that sort of balanced it out. Wanda looks at you, as you pause in taking a drink of you tea.

It was a strange thought because stationery, B’s specially, had brought you to James but he could do the same. Hell, you were still going crazy over those milky colored gel pens he had bought you the other day.

“Can--” you start off.

“You can’t say both,” Pietro chimes in childishly as Wanda shakes her head. You pout and lead on the countertop for a moment. The twins look at each other in shock, realizing how much trouble you might actually be going through right now. You take a deep breath, as they both lean forward, waiting for your answer anxiously.

“B--” you start, until…

_RING! RING! RING!_

“Oh, the doorbell!” you say quickly, before putting down your cup and running out of the kitchen. Your closest friends look at each other in shock, as Pietro smirks.

“Our little girl is growing up, Wan.”

“We’re gonna be planning a wedding sooner rather than latter, Pietro.”      

    


	9. loving pranks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last couple of ones, this takes place a year after Chp. 12.

It shouldn’t bother.  _ It shouldn’t bother him, _ but he is your boyfriend so it does bother him,  **alot.**

He can’t help but keep staring at the sunflowers and camellias being brought into the library on this gloomy February 14th, as you try to hide the shy smile that he knows makes the room pop more than any festive decoration. James knows that the flowers aren’t from him, so he wonders who they could be from. He can’t ask you anything until later, but Bucky makes sure to kiss your cheek on the way to his classroom, which leaves you flustered  and him smiling at the open display of affection.

However, Bucky can’t really do that when he sees you staring at a large plastic container that carries a complete set of highlighters and pens from your favorite brand and some books that he knew you were eyeing to buy for sometime. Blue eyes narrow as he runs a hand through his hand in agitation, this person whoever they were knew you too well...what if…?

“James, are you okay?” you ask softly, as he turns to look you, pushing the little cart around filled with books that you need to return to the shelves, even with all the new tech at your disposal, somethings you still liked to do the old fashion way.   

“I’m fine,” he pauses at your frowning face, “Just...who sent you that and the flowers?”

“ _ Ah _ ,” you catch on, your lips quirking a bit upwards as you shake your head and even now James had to admit you still mesmerize him like the first day he finally saw you, “I can’t tell you right now.” 

His heart deflates, as he stutters out, “What?” 

You walk over to him and grab his hands, baby blues looking at you with uncertainty. While, James Barnes was a beautiful man with a stunning personality, you had grown to know over the last year that there were still moments when he doubted himself, where he questioned if he should really have all he did -- you included. You place your hand on his cheek, rubbing the days old stubble lightly and dragging him to meet his lips. A whimper leaves his lips as you smile before you deepen it for a moment only to break it just as quickly as you had started -- leaving Bucky starry-eyed with a huge grin on his face. 

“It’s nothing bad, Buck. But,  _ they  _ got ears everywhere,” you whisper, as his eyebrows shot up at the statement, “Just wait until tonight, please.”  

* * *

 

He doesn’t ask  (even when he sees that large box of Belgium chocolate) , though he can still feel the green-eyed monster clawing at his back. It ends up making him a bit more crankier than usual as the end of the school rolls around, and he supposed to meet you for a dinner you had planned for Valentine’s Day. James is sitting on your high table, watching you cook as you ease for a night of simply watching movies since it was a work night, though James had something bigger planned for the weekend -- you just didn’t know it yet. It wasn’t a lot for now, but he knew you enjoyed a simple routine.  

“Would you mind telling what those gifts were about now?” he finally decides to ask, as you turn and give him a guilty look.  

“The library club,”you explain, as he stays silent, as you go on to explain a bit more, “They wanted to thank me for helping them over the past year, but they didn’t tell me how they were going to until it was too late. They were trying to get a rise out of you, Bucky.  _ Sorry _ .”

“Let me guess, Michelle?” Bucky asks, as you shake your head.

“Peter,” you say, as James’ eyes widen thinking of all the suffering his favorite student had made him go through today, “He said: ‘ _ It was for science _ .’”

“Wow,” is all he can say. 

“I know, right?” you laugh, as you make your way over to where he is sitting. You kiss his cheek, as he slides an arm around your waist. 

“Looks likes I am going to have to keep my eye on them,” James lets out a weak laugh, “Buncha of troublemakers.”

“You’re telling me!” 


	10. stars for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you make Bucky take a break.

You knew from experience that Bucky was someone that shut off everything else when he was in “serious work mode”, you had seen it more than a couple of time since you had started dating and it had been a point of conflict here and there. It was just that way he worked, but he also ran himself to a thin thread, which leads to getting sick during his work or after everything was said and done with. However, this time you knew he was struggling more than usual what with the work from school and now it piled on even more since he had been hired as a consultant due to Dr. Banner’s good work to a certain former CEO. You knock on the door, one and another two times, but never get a response. You ready to knock it down when some crashing can heard from the inside and a disheveled looking Bucky finally opens the door.

“Doll, what--” he stops talking as you frown and enter the apartment, which looks like a pigsty. James isn’t doing any better wearing a dirty looking t-shirt, gray sweatpants, a case of bad bed hair, and glasses tipped to the right side of his face.   

“James, get changed. We’re going to Central Park,” you state, putting your foot down with a thump, though trying to make sure you don’t hit anything strange on the unclean floor.

“I can’t. The--” he starts, but you stop him, already knowing what his excuse would be.

“I already talked to Mrs. Potts-Stark, they can wait a day or two,” you explain, as he justs stands there awestruck a moment, “Your health is more important.”

“You know, I love when you take charge, right?” he grins, as you shake you head.  

“Then, bathe and start getting dressed.”

* * *

 

Central Park is easily one of your favorite places in all of New York, tied with the Central Library and B’s Stationery, simply because there is so much to do and you could just spend the whole day doing anything there, which you ended up doing with Bucky. You made him splurge a little by eating at the that little chic cafe near Sheep Meadow, which leads to an awkward game of you trying to feed each other.

_“Oh my god, that was embarrassing!”_

_“You’re cute like that, doll. All shy and sweet.”_

You made him walk and take in the old statues leading to some funny pics being taken, even sit by the lake for a bit. It was a bit touristy, but it was enjoyable to take in the sights and the sounds for once. However, the wasn’t your biggest plan yet, as the late afternoon started to set in.

“So, where to next, doll?” he asks with a easygoing smile, as you stand in front of the old Marionette Theater. James knows this path way like that back of his hand and while he wants to make a suggestion of where to go next, he also wants to enjoy the day you had planned out for him.

“You know,” blue eyes look at you in expectation like a little kid and it’s a little funny how he can change so quickly just by going outside, “The Hayden Planetarium has a new exhibit from what I heard.”

“Really?”  he lights up like a damn Christmas tree, as the both of you take the familiar road to down to where the museums and planetariums are housed. However, you don’t except Bucky to pull you as close as possible, literally a side hug in the middle of the park, as he laughs with those baby blues shining brightly.

“One of my favorite places with my gal,” he shakes his head, not telling you that this was one of his fantasies comes true, while pressing a kiss to your cheek, “Thank you so much, sweetheart.”

“Only the best for you.”     

You learn a lot about the stars that day, but James also learns to slow down and appreciate what he has around him more than before.


	11. matcha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you try to deal with a certain stubborn furball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matcha is in the background in the apartment, but I wanted to bring her into the foreground this time around. It’s a little sad since it talks about death as well, so please proceed with caution. Also, thank you to all my friends that share about their cats with (since I can’t have one) this is for you and your cats too! I am always up for cat stories, people!

When the tortoiseshell cat first meet James Barnes, she was weary of him. She hid when he first came into her territory, but she eased up a little as time passed by especially after he gained Wanda’s approval and because of that for a long while Bucky thought she was your roommate’s. Matcha whined for her attention constantly, while she tended to shoo from you from time to time, though she was never to far behind. She was always on her spot near the window, the best part to get the sun, or high above the bookshelf. It took her a long time to get used to James in her area, but one day.

“Look, just put your hand out,” you say standing near the high table, grabbing a treat from a familiar bag. Blue eyes were watching you, as you crouched down to the cat’s level who was lounging in a cardboard box that Wanda had brought in.  James gives you a skeptical look, but does what is ask of him.

“Why do you want me to get along with Wanda’s cat?” he questions, as he follows your motions. Black eyes look at him, as you give him a small smile.

“Matcha is my cat, Bucky,” you explain, “I’ve had her for long awhile now.”

“Really? It doesn’t seem like it,” he gets tired of crouching, as he sits on the floor with the treat on his lap. The room is silent, as you keep staring at the cat, finally giving up and leaning into Bucky’s side.

“I know,” you sigh, as he wraps an arm around your waist, “We didn’t get off to the best start. She wasn’t supposed to be mine to begin with.”

“What do you mean?”

“She was a rescue kitten my mom got before she got sick,” blue eyes widen at your statement since your mom, outside of certain stories, wasn’t a subject you talked about much, “Ma did everything with her until she couldn’t move anymore. After everything passed, I took Matcha with me here, so I could understand if she distrusts me a little.”

“She’s the last thing you have of her, huh?” James questions softly, as you hide your face in his neck. A stuttering confirmation is all he gets, as he feels you trying to stop yourself from crying from a pain James hasn’t felt yet. He pulls you in a little closer, Bucky is about to say something else when a soft meow catches his attention. He turns to see the cat headbutting your hand, so you can let her sit on your lap.

“Oh, now you want attention,”you let out a watery laugh as you turn to look at Matcha, black eyes staring back into yours as you give her the discarded treat and rub her ear a little. The sudden purring making you laugh, as James shakes his head. 

“I think she likes you,” he laughs while kissing your temple, as your hand Matcha the treat on his lap as well. 

“A little today,” is all you say, thinking about everything you had lost and gained for a moment, but happy to have a small family with all your friends, wonderful boyfriend, and a cat that was just a little too stubborn sometimes -- you loved them all.   

If only you knew, how much Matcha would fall in love with James, though she might only have been taking after her owner. 


	12. library.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you both spend an afternoon at a familiar place.

James knew from the beginning that you spent a lot of your time in the Central Library, there were even times that you just looked up libraries to visit them for an afternoon trip during the weekends, but you always came back to your “old turf”, as he liked to call it. However, he didn’t know the exact extent of your connection to the library until he went with you one bright Saturday morning, since he needed some books of his own. 

“Good morning,” one of the many librarians waves at you from behind the reception desk. You smile and wave back, as James shakes his head. However, it just doesn’t happen once, as there are some that even stop and talk to you for a moment. Eventually, James ends up going to his particular section, as you wonder for a moment, just simply taking everything in like you usually do when you were there. Twenty minutes into his search, an elderly woman pushing a book cart made her way to him. 

“Are you her boyfriend?” she questions lightly, as she looks at you talking to a small child not too far away from them. James looks as well, slightly nervous though he gives her a tight smile. 

“Ah, yeah,” he nods, as her smile grows. 

“That’s great!” the elderly woman exclaims, as James puts his book down for a moment, “She always comes alone. It’s none of our business, but we always worry about her a little.”

“I’ll make sure to treat her right,” Bucky laughs, as the woman gives him a look of  _ you better _ before walking away, just at the same time you are walking back to the table you two had gotten for yourselves. 

“Is Loren giving you a hard time?” you question, putting a stack of books next to his. Blue eyes widen for a moment, before going back to answer your question.

“No, I’m guessing...they’re just worried,” Bucky shrugs, as you laugh and with the light catching your silhouette in the right way leaves him mesmerized for a moment.   

“They’re noisy like that since I told ‘em the Library was one of the reasons I moved to New York,” you explain, James taking in this new information ardently.

“Then, I should thank them, huh?” Bucky grins, as you catch on quickly before shaking your head knowing what he might say next. 

_ Then, I should thank them for bringing you to me. _

However, before he could say anything, both of you were shooed by another patron as you spent the rest of the afternoon there -- though, Bucky will never tell you that he sent the librarians a nice set of flowers and chocolates as a thank you gift. 


	13. kiss with a fist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Bucky have your first fight and Natasha intervenes.

Natasha isn’t sure how she ended up in the middle of this, but looking at both flyers she knew that both were rather bad in terms of design, but she didn’t know exactly what to say at the two pairs of eyes looking at her. While, she was used to their lovey-dovey displays of love, they were sitting a little too far apart away from each other. Blue eyes burning with a simmer that Natasha had only seen in James when he had first started in the school, and you had a pout on your face with your arms crossed over your chest -- neither of you looking at the other. 

“You guys haven’t talked in two days over this flyer?” she questions, as both of you shake your heads as he lets out a heavy sigh.

“Okay, start from the top, please,” Natasha commands, as you start talking about the library event and the incident that had kept you away from James for the past two days, as she murmurs something about  _ children _ underneath her breathe.

_ The two of you were going over the design of the poster for a Library Club event that was going to happen for the whole school. It was meant to be something one of the kids were supposed to do, but they were all busy with state exams, thus leaving it to you and Bucky. And while, you were almost done, you couldn’t decide on one font.  _

_ “Are you really going to distribute that flyer with that font?” you ask, looking over James’ shoulder and seeing that he had changed the font again to Comic Sans.  _

_ “It’s a good font,” he explains as you frown, “Plus is easy to ready for the kids.”  _

_ “It just looks a little childish,” you explain, as he turns to look at you with frown. _

_ “At least they’ll be able to read it,” Bucky remarks sarcastically, as you scoff. _

_ “Papyrus is a professional and legitimate font,” you explain, your voice slightly higher than before, “Besides it’s not a meme.” _

_ “Are you calling me a meme lord?”  he asked, almost if insulted.  _

_ “You send me at least 5 before lunch, James,” you huff out in annoyance, “You’re the biggest meme lord I know!”  _

_ However, before James could say anything to retaliate the lunch bell rang and he left without a kiss, as you stood there stomping your foot on the floor before going back to your desk. James didn’t come back and you didn’t reach out to him until Steve told Natasha what was going since both of you looked so pitiful without the other. _

“Okay,” she lets out a sigh, “I am going to remake this poster, which would look horrible in any font, and you two are going to make up....right now!”

She proceeds to kick you out of her classroom with the promise that she will have the flyer done by tomorrow morning and the warning that you two better make up. You stand there like scolded children for a couple of minutes, as you turn to see blue eyes staring back at you. 

“I guess, we’re pretty bad at graphic design,” you mumble lightly, as he lets out a laugh before rubbing the back of his neck.

“At least she set us straight,” he says, before getting a bit closer to you, “You still think I’m a meme lord?” 

“The biggest,” you laugh, as he shakes his head,”But, you’re all mine.”

Apologies are exchanged and laughter soon filters into the hallway, as Natasha could only shake her head on the other side of the door.


	14. missing pens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you sort of find out where all your damn pens went.

While it was one of the many things that brought you two together, Bucky was aware that your missing pens would always be a point of contention between the two of you. He had seen it in the way you held your pens a little closer when he was near, in the way you brought him those cheap ones and even the gift card for his birthday a few months back. He knew you used it a clutch, he had done the same once, but that didn’t stop James Barnes from being an asshole at times. Maybe, that’s why he decided to take your pencil bag after work.   

_ Starlight: Where the fuck are my pens? _

_ StarBoy: Not telling. :)  _

James expects that he’ll have the weekend with said bag, the dark constellation one with the bee log in the corner. It weighs a bit more than it thought he would and James briefly wonders just exactly how many pens and other things you have in there, but before he can open it and truly peek inside, his apartment door shakes with a knock. He jumps up for a moment, as he hears a familiar voice.   

“JAMES BARNES, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR! OR I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER’S GRAVE--” you scream, as he runs to the door, opening it without a second thought, only to see you angry and huffing out air like some dragon that had lost its gold, which wasn’t much of a stretch. In his momentary confusion, he seems to forget that he is holding that small bag, which you see straight away, as you try to grab it only for him to push behind his back. 

“You’re such a damn child, Bucky,” you growl in anger as he laughs, using his foot to close the door before stepping backwards into his living room. You’re about to say something else when something behind him catches your attention. You gasp and push back him, to stare at his desk. There’s are small solar system lined up with some books. The glass into between the wood holds a constellation map with glow-in-the-dark stars tapped to center corners. A cup with little comets and stars holds most of his writing utensils, but the thing that stole your attention was a familiar blue pen next to a dark leather notebook. 

“Is this my pen?” you question, turning to look at the now blushing James. And in that moment, Bucky wasn’t sure if he was going to survive the night between explaining that he kept all the pens he took early on as wishful momento and him still holding your pencil bag. Though, you would never tell him that you found the first part sort of cute, though.    


	15. the one time he finally does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are two times Bucky tries to talk to you, when where he gives up, and the last one give him hope.

There is a lot embarrassing things that James isn’t willing to tell you just yet, because while he has loved you for awhile now -- he thinks they might creep you out and  push him away. Hell, he doesn’t tell you about the whole letter incident until a couple of years into your relationship, even longer about trying to see you. However, one thing he is sure he might take to the grave is that every year, there was one day were he gained enough courage to talk to you --- and somehow it ended up really badly. 

**First year.**

It’s a couple of days after his revelation and he’s been searching for her the whole time, wishing to just get a moment with her to give her thanks, maybe see if he could get that smile out of her again. James practices in front of the mirror every night, like some lovestruck fool, saying her name, which he found through the school’s directory. However, outside of that and that she buys from his family’s store, she’s a complete mystery to him. She out of the room by the time he comes in or she’s running --always running--  on some errand or meeting.

However, that time it isn’t the case, as she standing there in the teachers’ cafeteria line talking to the principal with a timid smile. There’s none behind her and James --thanking himself for forgetting lunch-- tries his hardest not to run the whole way. No, he speed walks, as the older man seems to have caught her into talking about something. She smiles and laugh a little, as the principal shakes his head. 

Time stops and James gets lost in the sight of her face for the moment, not noticing the “wet floor” sign and slipping like a damn idiot in front of the incoming freshman. 

**Second year.**

It’s Mr. Phillips’ --the man that had actually glared at him when James finally needed to go to the school library-- retirement party and everyone is doing a little bit to help, though as far as he knew she was the one doing most of the planning. It’s after school and everyone is standing around the conference room waiting for the honored guest to arrive. When he does arrive with all his sass and cranky old jokes, James tries his hardest to help in everything he can hoping to get a chance to talk to her. Yet, every time he was near her, Mr. Philips would suddenly call her, by the 10th time, James was about to give up.

“Thank you,” he hears a soft voice running past him, as he puts down the cooler re-filled with drinks. He turns around, only to see her running out into the hallway once again. 

He curses, as Mr. Phillips’ laugh echoes loudly on the other side of the room.

**First Half of Third Year.**

Winter break is over and classes are about to start once more, James decides to come in the week before just to make sure everything is set up and making sure he has all his plans in check, though maybe it's just to stave off a familiar loneliness he is trying to ignore. Sometimes, it’s too much and he doesn’t know where he is going anymore, where he really should be. Too deep into his thoughts, James doesn’t notice a bag crashing into his, as the person stops and is about to apologize. 

“Sorry,” a voice is lost to the wind, as James moves forward as she heads home.

**Second Half of Third Year.**

_ Breathe, Bucky. Deep breathes. _

James’ brain had short-circuited the moment he realized that a certain someone was sitting in the back of the conference room for the development meeting. He had been prepared to give the speech of his life to the new principal in order to get more money for his department, but that had been thrown out the window as she had earlier declared a complete overhaul of the system they had now. She was ambitious, he would give her that. Mrs. P had even dragged her out of her library cave and put her on the spot with the library. However, what had scared James the most was when she had turned to him and asked -- just one little ask.

_ “I’m sorry, but do you have an extra pen I could borrow?” she asked with bright eyes and a timid smile, and James knew he was done for all over again. _

_ “Sure. Here ya go.”    _

It was that little interaction that fueled a fire that James had thought had gone out, and he knew that he needed to talk to her again, even just a little. That’s when his plan started to form and by the next development meeting, he would be ready -- missing a pen and with a smile, ask. 

_ “ ’m sorry, but could I borrow a pen?” _


	16. moving in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is really the end.

_ “Move in with me.” _

He asks when you sitting together looking through dresses at the mall one lazy Sunday afternoon a few months before Wanda’s wedding.  _ It only makes sense _ , he tries to explain, what with Wanda moving into Vision’s larger home and his lease coming up. He could renew it or you could find a bigger place together. You’re hopeful but cautious, giving him a heartbreaking smile while saying that you’ll think about -- make a list and talk it over with the twins, like you have always done. He waits, he’s been waiting a long time what’s another couple of weeks to fully have you at his side.

“ _ Let’s do it.” _

James nearly spits out his coffee in the middle of his living room, as you answer back to his question from a few weeks back. Your hair’s a mess while you wear his favorite t-shirt and sipping on some coffee. He can’t help the dopey smile growing on his face at the thought that this might be a permanent thing soon enough. It’s a hard thing at first: listing what you want out of an apartment that soon turns into a potential brownstone. That turns into looking for it in-between school and the wedding. It’s hectic and sometimes there is a simmer of anger between the two of you, but once you guys find it -- an apartment with a fireplace and enough room for an office not that far away from Central Park.

_ “Is there anything you want to change?” _

_ “Pastel. I want to color the walls pastel colors, starboy.” _

James is confused by the request at first, but he follows your only ask. You go to the hardware store and decide on a light yellow to match the redbrick of the fireplace and accent the brown leather of most of your furniture. Most of all your things are still in boxes and his furniture, which you decided to keep, is covered by plastic as you spend the day in old clothing painting the walls. Matcha had decided to run away for her own safety before anything bad happened, which it did -- only for you to end up heaving with laughter and paint covering your face after your silly fight with James. 

“But, why pastel colors?” Bucky ask with nothing but curiosity in his voice. He knew it meant something special to you, he just didn't know what though it had to be connected to him since every time you wrote in your journal or planner about your time together, for long awhile now, it had been in those soft colors. 

“It’s something my ma said a long time ago. I guess it’s never left me,” you explain vaguely and James knows that’s all he gonna get from you, because while you spoke of your mother fondly the times were few and far between.

“Well, I hope you tell me one day,” he states, respecting your space,”But now, how about some pizza?” 

“That would be great! Pineapple?” you ask, teasing him as he makes a face. 

‘You’re a heathen,” he says in mock anger, giving you a quick peck on the lips before getting up to look for his phone. You let out a deep breathe and stare at the partially finished yellow wall, as a soft smile adores your face. 

“ _ Pastel colors are for the ones you love with your whole heart, huh ma?”  _

And James can’t help but smile at the sight of you sleeping peacefully on the floor of your shared home with Matcha, painted slightly yellow, right by your side -- because he could get used to this for the rest of his life. 


	17. dreaming of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky comes home, sort of.

He’s tired and cold. The conventions had been moved up to Toronto for the year, near McGill University, and while James Barnes knew the coldest of New York winters, this was just on a completely different level. All he wanted to do was sleep the weekend away, maybe even watch some Cosmos. Yes, the darkness of his apartment would be most welcoming, but that wasn’t what was expecting him as he opened the door. There was unfamiliar warmth to his apartment he wasn’t used to, as he walks through the small hallway entrance --leaving his coat and luggage near the entrance -- into the kitchen to see a lovely sight. 

You sitting on his kitchen countertop, meal and cake all prepared for him to celebrate a belated birthday. He comes over to you, a wide smile on his face as your eyes sparkle with longing, love, and something else underneath the artificial light. He steps up closer, as you get up all comfortable in a warm long-sleeve and long pajama pants. It looks like you had been staying at his place for quite awhile. 

“What are--” his ask is stopped, as you drag his lips to meet yours. 

Your kiss is pure desperation and longing, as you circle your arms around his neck. It takes him a moment to steady himself, as grabs you by the waist only to rub his thumbs on the places where your shirt didn’t reach anymore. You grin and drag your tongue across his bottom lip, only for him to let out a small whimper. It feels too short, but you soon separate due to the lack of air. You’re grinning and breathing heavily, and mingling together since you don’t want to part, as you place your forehead on his. 

“I missed you--”

“BUCKY!” the sudden call of his name jolts the physics teacher as he gets up from his folded arms slightly only to stop at the curious of you. Your arms are folded as well and you are only a few inches away from him, almost as if you have been watching him sleep on top of the reference desk. 

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead,” you tease him, while giving him a bright smile but all he wants to do is pull you in to kiss your silly like in his dream. However, you’re back up and the moment passes. He lets out a tired sigh. 

“Are you all right?” 

“I’m just tired, doll,” is all he lets out, never explaining to that confused look on your face that he can’t sleep because you’re the one haunting his dreams.


	18. an established routine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a kiss becomes a ridiculous tradition

_ Chu! _

It’s a simple thing, neither of you know where it starts. It’s the fifth or fourth month of dating and James had decided to take you to a little diner he loved in Brooklyn -- only for you to get rained out with the subways closed. You’re fighting with everyone else on the street for a cab to take your home with Bucky shouting, while you’re doing your best to pull one down using your hands. Twenty minutes later, you both cold and wet in the back of a yellow cab, trying to share the warmth as Bucky pulls you in a bit more -- that’s when you feel, something wet but firm on your lips.

“Sorry, starlight. Should have known about the whether,” he says in an apologetic tone, but all your thinking about is his lips on your forehead. 

“‘S okay,” is all your manage to say. 

_ Chu! _

It becomes a more routine things as the months move along and the two of you get better know each other. It’s a peck on the forehead when he wraps his waist around, when he greets you just before the lunch bell rings and the Library Club comes in. It’s being wrapped around a warm blanket and snuggling in a little closer while watching an old film he was trying to get you to like and kissing just when his favorite part come on and he whispered to you about it.

As times moves on, you find yourself slowly leaning in anticipation when it seems like James it about to do it. It gets to the point where he laughs at your little reaction, only for you to pout -- that’s when you get him though.

“I’ll see you after class then,” he smiles, as you lean in a bit from across the reception desk. He laughs at your glimmering eyes, but chooses to stay quiet as he kisses your forehead. However, before he can completely pull away, you drag him back and plant a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“Take care of yourself,” you say with a tilted smile, as he nods out of shock and all the other sweet feelings running through his body. It takes the second bell for him to realize that he is going to be late for 4th period. 

However, he soon starts to expect his own kiss back as well. 

_ Chu! Chu! _

Intimacy and sharing of space is always a little weird in a new relationship and with the type of people both you and James were, it  took a bit longer to move into that next step of your relationship, so the whole thing confused a bit early the next morning when you woke up to the warmth of a toned body and an arm wrapped around your waist instead of Matcha fighting for her side of the pillow. Your sleep addled brain struggles to put two and two together, as you start to stir in a panic -- that’s when you feel it.

“Hey morningstar,” his voice is gravely with sleep, but the simple action brings you back to the present, a you snuggle closer to the point that your legs are tangled together. 

“Too early,” is all you mumble, as he chuckles though the movement of his stubble across your check sends his silent message across. You return the action as he lets out a content sigh. 

It’s ridiculous, but underneath the morning light...you wouldn’t have it any other way.  


	19. marriage proposal.

  * Please understand that marriage is a very serious thing for Bucky. He almost got married once and that relationship ended badly, so he is a bit hesitant to go down that thought with her. 
  * She doesn’t really care for the thought of marriage either, they are already living together and her own parents never married. But, she knows Bucky wants that out of life – how he looks at Peggy and Steve when they marry, and how he looks as Rebecca’s family. She wouldn’t mind it if it’s with him. 
  * But, three years of pinning and a handful of years together – Bucky knows that that’s what he wants with her. So, he talks to Wanda and Pietro, Steve, and Becca. 
  * She ends up talking to everyone else too, so everyone knows and are all wondering who is going to make the first move. It’s like when they first got together all over again. 
  * Winnie almost gives Bucky the ring she gave him for Dot, but are some looking around the Barnes’ attic she finds [something else](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/post/176702798741/eriebasin-1890s-victorian-stars-and-crescent) – and knows it’s perfect. 
  * She ends up going with the twins to find a ring, and getting a little ahead of herself gets [this ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fjewelrybyjohan.com%2Fproducts%2Fgold-stardust-wedding-band-3643%3Fvariant%3D8133169807466%26gclid%3DCjwKCAiA4t_iBRApEiwAn-vt-2YQymv0Xn2qMuv379Me4FdSsefx64fn5eU4mv3CxIDoW8e8DwLAmhoCBh0QAvD_BwE&t=Yzg2NmQxYzlkODhjZTQ4ZDNhMjkzZjlhYmRiYzI2ZGIzZjVmNjc2NyxVc1ZtVlBwRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ARX4SnYt_TIYMwvxNWhVbfA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-canary.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182557929106%2Fcan-we-request-drabbles-from-stories-youve&m=1) but she knows it’s perfect. 
  * Both of them know the other is hiding something, but keep quiet as the anniversary comes closer and closer. 
  * They decide to make a regular day of it – go to the library and the planetarium, walk through Central Park. 
  * However, it’s starts raining and it’s like when they fist confessed to each other and  _it’s perfect_ , they both think.  
  * Bucky looks at her, in the meadow near Alice in Wonderland. He’s ready to ask her but when he turns around there is already a black box in front of him. 
  * Blue eyes look at her in shock, as she starts off nervously: “I love you, James and I’ve been thinking that if I wanna get married… I know I want it to be with you. I wanna keep sharing all my years and old books, and the stars with you, James Buchanan Barnes.” 
  * She beat him to it again, as Bucky lets out a watery laugh and brings out his own box that he has had on him for weeks: “I’ve been thinking the same thing for awhile now too, stardust.” 
  * There’s crying and laughing and agreements to saying yes, as they get all wet again. 
  * All Barnes family and close friends are cheering when they get a pic of nearly perfect matching rings from the now engaged couple. 




	20. potential kids.

First off, the kids are only a year and couple of months apart – they didn’t mean for it to happen, but Bucky incorrigible in certain ways. The girl –Winnie, named after both her grandmothers– takes more after Bucky – social and outgoing but a full book nerd about anything she wants to learn about.

Uncle Steve recently took her to a football game with all his kids and she’s  reading anything she can find out the sport. Bucky hopes she doesn’t become a Pats fan. 

Their little boy takes a bit more after her – quiet but stubborn as hell when need. He takes after Steve too because even though he’s smaller than the other kids, he’s ready to fight anybody that messes with his sis or cousins, Bucky and her have been called by the principal more than once. 

Almost every Sunday is spent at the library near Central Park. Today, it’s just the 3 of them because mom is away on business with one Mrs. Potts-Stark.

“Is that?” Bucky hears them whispering in a row. They talk themselves into an excitement, so Bucky comes over to see them fitting over a book. 

“What are you guys doing?” he asks in a voice a bit higher than a whisper as both of them –with her eyes– look at him like that one time they were caught stole all the cookies. 

“We wanted–” Winnie starts off with a pull, as her brother pulls back and finishes for her, “–Your book, Dad!”

Blue eyes widen as he sees the cover of the book, one that he had written before he had even met his wife, from that dark period that still left a bitter note in the back of his mind, but to have his kids so eager too learn about what this thing with his name on it could be – well, Bucky can’t help but smile. 

“I have a box of those at home,” he declares as their eyes widen, “I could read you some of it when we get back home.” 

They exclaim only for the librarian to shake her head and look at Bucky to keep them quiet, but she won’t do it herself because they have all the staff wrapped around their fingers. 

Bucky pulls his kids away, heart flutter as they talk excited over learning more about his work.

**Author's Note:**

> first in the [drabble series](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/post/175008533166/pastel-color-drabbles-good-morning-there-are). though i might as well do the first thing that popped into my head, and here you go! 
> 
> Please enjoy and feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
